Lágrimas de amor
by anairamellark18
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN-El duque Peeta Mellark era un despiadado millonario español que había aprendido que era mejor no enamorarse jamás. Ahora necesitaba una esposa si quería heredar el negocio familiar.
1. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia pertenece a la escritora Chantelle shaw de la editorial Harlequín, Adaptación de Aerin Masen Cullen. Los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**CAPITULO 1**

Supongo que esto es una broma ¿verdad?

El duque Peeta Mellark se apartó de la ventana del castillo, desde el cual se divisaba el precioso paisaje andaluz, para mirar al anciano que tenía delante.

Te aseguro que no bromearía sobre algo tan importante contestó Plutarch Heavensbee fríamente- Las condiciones del testamento de tu abuelo son muy claras; si no te casas antes de cumplir los treinta y seis años, será tu primo Gale el que pase a tener el control del Banco de Mellark.

Peeta maldijo de manera sucinta, frunciendo el ceño.

¡Dios! –Espetó- Como frecuentemente comentaba mi abuelo. Gale es como un niño pequeño. No tiene una meta en la vida, no tiene ambiciones. Dime ¿qué tiene el para qué Snow creyera que sería un sucesor más creíble que yo como presidente del banco? –dijo mientras la incredulidad estaba dando paso al enfado.

Él está casado –murmuro el señor Heavensbee.

Peeta, que había estado andando por la habitación como un tigre encerrado, se detuvo repentinamente. Miró al desafortunado abogado que había sido el hombre de confianza de Snow.

Desde que tenía diez años mi abuelo me estuvo preparando para que ocupara su puesto como cabeza de la familia Mellark y, más importante aún como director del banco de Mellark –dijo entre dientes, tratando de controlar su enfado- ¿Por qué iría a cambiar de opinión de repente?

El hijo de Snow, el padre de Peeta, había muerto de una sobredosis tiempo después de haber sido expulsado de la familia. Peeta había pasado entonces a ser el duque de Mellark cuando su abuelo había muerto, pero lo que más le importaba, el control del banco, la mina de oro, todavía se le escapaba de las manos.

¿Estás queriendo decir que se me niega a tener lo que es mío porque mi primo está casado y yo no? ¿Es la única razón? –exigió saber. Sus ojos color azules echaban chispas.

El último deseo de tu abuelo fue dejar el banco en manos de un hombre en el que pudiera confiar y que garantizara la continuidad de su éxito.

_Yo_ soy ese hombre –mascullo Peeta, impaciente.

Durante los últimos meses ha habido muchas cosas que preocuparon e impresionaron, a tu abuelo –dijo el abogado.

Entonces saco unas fotografías de su escritorio, fotografías en donde se veía a Peeta en compañía de diferentes mujeres, pero todas rubias y con un protuberante escote.

Peeta miró las fotografías y se encogió de hombros para mostrar indiferencia; ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de muchas de aquellas mujeres.

No me había dado cuenta que mi abuelo esperaba que yo hiciera un voto de celibato –espetó.

No esperaba eso. Los términos de su testamento establecen que debes encontrar una esposa. Y creo que te quedan dos meses para hacerlo… o perderás el control del banco. El banco de Mellark es un banco tradicional.

Que yo pretendo arrastrar al siglo XXI –terminó de decir Peeta misteriosamente.

Snow apoyaba tus innovadoras ideas, y es cierto que el banco necesita ser modernizado. Hay que inyectar ideas frescas, pero no podrás hacerlo sin el apoyo de tu equipo –advirtió Plutarch- Los directivos son precavidos y no les gustan los cambios. Quieren a un presidente que comparta los valores de decencia y moralidad… que tenga una familia. No les gusta ver las fotografías de ti y tus últimas conquistas en la prensa sensacionalista.

Plutarch hizo una pausa, pero continúo hablando.

A Snow le preocupaba que tu… abundante vida social estuviera teniendo efecto sobre tu capacidad decisoria. Tengo entendido que ha habido problemas con la filial británica del banco. El encargado que nombraste, Haymitch Everdeen, ha resultado ser una mala elección.

Peeta sabía que había cometido un error con Haymitch, que le había traicionado. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Tengo la situación controlada. Me estoy ocupando del problema y puedes estar tranquilo: le pediré cuentas a Everdeen –gruño furioso.

Se acercó para mirar de nuevo por la ventana la enorme propiedad de los Mellark. Él era el dueño de todo aquello, pero se sentía como un rey destronado. El banco de Mellark era _suyo. _Había pasado los últimos veinticinco años esperando aquel momento y darse cuenta de que su abuelo no sólo había dudado de su capacidad, sino que también había expresado aquellas dudas a otras personas, era duro de digerir.

Soy la persona ideal para este trabajo –señalo fríamente- ¿Cómo podía dudarlo mi abuelo por unas pocas fotografías que me hicieron los malditos paparazzi? ¡Y eso del matrimonio! Madre de Dios ¿en que benefició a mi padre haberse casado? Mi madre era una bailadora de flamenco y una mujerzuela que le destrozó el corazón a mi padre con sus aventuras amorosas. Créeme; nunca permitiré que ninguna mujer goce de tal poder sobre mí. ¿Qué demonios le hizo a mi abuelo pensar que yo querría casarme?

Tu abuelo esperaba que eligieses a una mujer de tu misma clase social, una mujer que entienda las responsabilidades de ser la esposa de un duque –murmuró el abogado- de hecho antes de morir, Snow me confió que esperaba que te casaras con Delly Cartwright.

Yo le dejé claro que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con una niña de diecisiete años. Dios, Delly todavía está en el colegio –exploto Peeta.

Ella es joven, eso es cierto, pero sería una excelente duquesa. Y, claro está, el matrimonio tendría el beneficio añadido de fusionar a dos grandes familias dedicadas a la banca. Piénsalo.

La última conversación que Peeta había tenido con su abuelo había sido parecida, y reconoció, como había hecho en aquel momento, el atractivo de la unión de dos de los bancos españoles más poderosos. Pero no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que era la manera que había tenido su abuelo de seguir controlándole… incluso desde la tumba. Gloss Cartwright, viejo amigo de Snow, quedaría muy satisfecho, y el terminaría atado a una niña mimada que no había ocultado su encaprichamiento por él.

Su abuelo, que había sido muy astuto, se había salido con la suya por el momento, pero Peeta estaba decidido a ganar aquella batalla y nada, ni incluso el inconveniente de tener que encontrar una esposa, le detendría.

Así que tengo dos meses para encontrar una duquesa –preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente, evidenciando la confianza que tenía en sí mismo.

Sinceramente eso espero –contesto Plutarch- Si hablas en serio cuando dices que quieres ser el próximo presidente del banco.

Eso es lo que siempre he deseado, y no hay nada que no hiciera para conseguirlo –dijo Peeta, a quien se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Plutarch pudo ver en el la dureza, implacabilidad y la inexorabilidad de su abuelo. Sintió lastima por quien fuese a llegar a ser su esposa, ya que durante años todos los matrimonios Mellark habían sido un infierno.

Peeta le tendió la mano al abogado de su abuelo.

Nos veremos en dos meses y te presentaré a mi novia –dijo, repasando mentalmente la lista de varias de sus novias, preguntándose cuál accedería a un matrimonio como aquél. Tendría que ofrecer un buen incentivo económico que se pagaría el día de su divorcio. No quería malentendidos.

Eso espero. Y, en tu primer aniversario de bodas, me encantará firmar el traspaso de todo el poder del Banco de Mellark a tu nombre. Hasta entonces, suponiendo que encuentres una esposa antes de tu cumpleaños, continuaras con el papel de presidente del banco, pero todas las decisiones que se tengan que tomar deberán ser aceptadas por mi equipo legal y por mí.

¡Un año! –exclamó Peeta, agarrando el testamento de su abuelo.

Tu abuelo creía que actuaba en beneficio del Banco de Mellark –comenzó a explicar Plutarch, pero dejó de hablar al observar la heladora mirada de Peeta.

No te equivoques Plutarch –gruño- Tendré lo que por derecho me pertenece y ni siquiera los mandatos de un fantasma, me detendrán.

** Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia pertenece a la escritora Chantelle shaw de la editorial Harlequín, Adaptación de Aerin Masen Cullen. Los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**CAPITULO 2**

La guía establecía que el Palacio del León era del siglo XII y de estilo morisco, construido en Sierra Nevada. Desde el se veía toda la ciudad de Granada. La carretera que llevaba al castillo era muy empinada, y Katniss tuvo que cambiar a una marcha más corta. Pensó que, si seguía subiendo, llegaría a las nubes.

En la distancia, podía ver las montañas que se alzaban aún más. Todavía tenían nieve en las cimas, pero donde estaba ella todo estaba verde. Llovía, lo que acompañaba su humor.

Ha estado lloviendo durante tres días –le había dicho el encargado de su hotel cuando había llegado a Granada- No es muy corriente, teniendo en cuenta que la primavera está terminando… pero espere, mañana saldrá el sol y usted estará feliz.

Pero Katniss pensó que aquel hombre no sabía que se requería más que un cambio en el tempo para levantarle el ánimo. Se imaginó a su padre, demacrado, y sin afeitar, desplomado en una silla. El magnífico encargado de banco se había desmoronado ante sus ojos y en su lugar había un hombre completamente destruido.

No puedes hacer nada cariño –le había dicho Haymitch- intentando sonreír.

Incluso en aquellos momentos su padre había seguido tratando de proteger a su única hija, lo que había provocado que ella estuviese decidida hacer _algo_.

Su padre era su héroe, el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra, pero la impresión que le había causado la mal versión de fondos que había provocado esté en el banco le había dejado muy impresionada. Había comprendido sus razones, desde luego. Todos aquellos años observando cómo su madre se deterioraba debido a su enfermedad neuronal habían sido devastadores. Haymitch había tratado de buscar remedios para lo incurable. Lo que fuese, desde remedios herbales chinos, hasta los costosos tratamientos en los Estados unidos; había merecido la pena haberlo intentado para aliviar el dolor de su adorada esposa.

Pero al final todo había sido inútil, y Effie Everdeen había fallecido hacía dos años, pocas semanas antes del veintiún cumpleaños de Katniss. Ella no había sabido hasta hacía un par de semanas que su padre había financiado los tratamientos de su madre jugando dinero ni que aquella adicción le había llevado a "tomar prestado" dinero del Europa Bank, la filial británica del banco de Mellark, para haber pagado sus deudas.

Siempre planeé devolverlo, lo juro –había dicho Haymitch ante el espanto de su hija- Un golpe de suerte, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Hubiese podido devolver el dinero, cerrar las cuentas falsas y nadie se hubiese enterado de nada.

Pero lo habían hecho. Un auditor había visto irregularidades y habían llegado hasta el fondo del asunto. Y ella sólo había podido ver cómo su mundo, más importante aún, su padre, se desmoronaban.

Murmurando, angustiada, volvió a fijar su atención en la carretera, que seguía empinada. En un momento dado agarró el volante con fuerza al ver un despeñadero y darse cuenta que, si hacía un mal movimiento con el coche, podría caer por el barranco. Odiaba las alturas y comenzó a marearse. Se planteó dar la vuelta, pero la carretera era demasiado estrecha. Y además tenía un trabajo que hacer.

El Palacio del León era la residencia de la familia Mellark desde hacía muchas generaciones y deseó que el duque estuviera en casa. Las cartas que le había mandado no habían obtenido respuesta, y todos los intentos de contactar con él por teléfono habían sido evitados por su eficiente equipo personal. Desesperada, había viajado a las oficinas centrales del banco en Madrid y desde allí había tomado un avión hasta Granada, donde le habían informado de que le presidente estaba en su residencia privada en las montañas.

Para su alivio, la carretera comenzó a hacerse menos empinada y al dar la vuelta a la curva, pudo ver el castillo.

Cuando por fin se bajó del coche, tenía el corazón revolucionado. Le dolían los músculos, aunque no sabía si debido a la difícil conducción o al hacho de que por fin iba a ver a Peeta Mellark.

El castillo era un ejemplo impresionante de la arquitectura morisca, pero Katniss no dejaba de mirar la puerta, que estaba flanqueada por dos leones de piedra. Se estremeció y pensó que no le gustaría estar por allí a obscuras. En realidad no le gustaría estar allí, pero el duque de Mellark era el único que podía salvar a su padre y cuanto antes lo viera, mejor.

Se estaba empapando bajo la lluvia y se acercó de nuevo al coche para tomar la pashimina* que había llevado con ella.

Entonces se dirigió a llamar a la puerta, y justo cuando iba hacerlo, está se abrió y aparecieron dos figuras. Una de ellas era claramente miembro del personal del castillo y la otra era un hombre mayor.

He venido a ver al duque de Mellark –dijo Katniss con la voz entrecortada.

Gracias a las vacaciones que había pasado durante años con su tía Mags en Málaga, hablaba español con fluidez.

Si tiene aprecio por su vida, señorita, no se lo recomiendo –dijo el anciano- El duque no está de muy buen humor.

Pero Katniss esperanzada, pensó que por los menos estaba en el castillo. Peeta Mellark estaba allí y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era convencer al mayordomo de que le permitiera verlo.

Varios minutos después estaba en las escaleras.

Por favor –suplicó por última vez.

Lo siento, pero es imposible. El duque nunca recibe visitas imprevistas, insistió el mayordomo, impaciente.

Pero si le dijera que estoy yo aquí… le prometo que sólo le robaré cinco minutos.

Pero el mayordomo cerró la puerta y ella, en un impulso infantil, le dio una patada.

Maldito seas, Peeta Mellark –murmuró, parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas.

Parecía que no tenía otra alternativa que conducir de vuelta a Granada, pero no podía soportar pensar que había fallado.

No podía darse por vencida; el duque de Mellark estaba allí, al otro lado de aquellas paredes, y debía de haber alguna manera de acercarse a él y hacer que la escuchara.

Recordó de nuevo a su padre, al que la muerte de su madre había afectado muchísimo y que estaba sumido en una profunda depresión. Si pudiera quitarle el miedo que tenía de ir a prisión, una probabilidad muy probable según el señor Beete, el abogado de la familia, quizá el pudiese salir de la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

Había parado de llover y aunque el cielo estaba todavía gris, tenues rayos de sol trataban de abrirse paso a través de las nubes. Entonces diviso una verja que daba al patio. Se dijo a si misma que seguramente estaba cerrada, pero, para su asombro, al empujarla se abrió y pudo entrar al patio.

El jardín era hermoso; era como un pedazo de cielo que logró calmar sus nervios. Estaba repleto de fuentes y capullos de rosas. En un impulso, arrancó una flor y la olió. Durante unos preciados momentos sintió cómo el peso de sus preocupaciones la abandonaba. Podía haberse quedado allí para siempre, oyendo el dulce cantar de los pájaros.

Pero cuando estaba observando embelesada una de las piscinas, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta despacio y se quedó sin aliento.

Había un hombre en el extremo opuesto al jardín, pero incluso desde la distancia su altura era notable.

Katniss pudo sentir el poder y la fuerza de él, pero llamó más su atención el doberman que éste tenía a su lado. El miedo se apodero de ella. Aquella no era una mascota amigable; sin duda era un perro de defensa, y aquel hombre debía de ser un miembro de seguridad del castillo.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado a una propiedad privada sin autorización. Lo más sensato sería acercarse al hombre y disculparse, pero la expresión de su cara le parecía aterradora. El instinto se apoderó de ella y salió corriendo, pero al mirar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro vio que el hombre había soltado al perro, que corría hacía ella.

Aterrorizada, Katniss trató de encontrar una salida, pero el jardín estaba rodeado por cuatro paredes, tres de las cuales eran muy altas, aunque la cuarta era vieja y más baja.

El perro estaba casi sobre ella y pudo imaginarse sus afilados dientes hundiéndose en su carne. Desesperada, comenzó a subir a la vieja pared y utilizando toda su fuerza, logro llegar arriba. Se tranquilizó diciéndose así misma que ya estaba segura. El perro estaba debajo de ella, ladrando furioso, pero con suerte ella lograría pasar al otro lado. Al dirigirse a bajar por la pared por la calle se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado alta, y que si lo intentaba seguramente moriría en la caída. Su única alternativa era volver a bajar al jardín… donde la esperaba el perro.´

Pero se quedó paralizada por el miedo.

Tranquilo, Buttercup –dijo Peeta, acercándose sin prisa hacia su perro.

No sintió ninguna pena por aquella mujer y pensó que se podía quedar allí arriba todo el día. Estaba más que harto de los paparazzi que le perseguían constantemente. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantarlos en la ciudad y ver a una periodista en su castillo le pareció demasiado.

¿Cómo ha logrado entrar? –Exigió saber impacientemente- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

No podía ver que llevase ninguna cámara pero, mientras ataba al perro, pensó que quizá se le había caído cuando huía de él.

Baje de ahí; el perro está atado y no le hará nada.

Pero Katniss no se movió y Peeta frunció el ceño; no estaba de humor y todo lo que quería era que aquella mujer se marchara de su propiedad. Al mirarla con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no era española, por lo que repitió lo que había dicho en inglés, ya que solía ser un medio universal de comunicación.

No puedo bajar –dijo por fin Katniss, apenas susurrando, estaba paralizada por el miedo debido a la altura de la pared y sintió como le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Señorita debe bajar de ahí –dijo el con cierto toque de apremio.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba aterrorizada y a punto de desmayarse.

No tiene por qué tener miedo –dijo en un tono más suave- no le haré daño, ni tampoco el perro. Suéltese y yo la agarraré.

Ella siguió paralizada ya Peeta se asustó al ver como palidecía y cerraba los ojos. Por más que odiara a los periodistas, no quería ver a aquella chica despeñada.

Señorita, salte a mis brazos; conmigo estará segura. ¿Cómo se llama? –exigió saber.

Mi nombre es… Kat… Katniss Everdeen –dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer, justo antes de desmayarse.

Cuando Katniss abrió los ojos, el terror se apoderó de ella al ver que él la llevaba en brazos.

¿Dónde me lleva? –Exigió saber- Déjeme en el suelo.

No podía ver claramente la cara de aquel hombre, ya que el gorro le ensombrecía el rostro, pero su cuadrada mandíbula indicaba una gran fortaleza. Él se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo, ante lo que ella se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas.

El hombre no hizo ningún intento de ayudarla; en vez de ello se quedó observándola, con el perro a su lado.

No me puedo creer que soltara al perro para que me atacara –dijo de forma acusadora, incapaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

No me gusta la gente que se mete en propiedad ajena –contestó el hombre con dureza. A pesar de su fuerte acento hablaba perfectamente inglés.

Katniss alzo su cabeza para mirarlo; su arrogante postura la irritaba. Seguramente sería un miembro del personal del castillo, pero estaba mirándola como si aquel fuera suyo.

¿Por qué ha entrado aquí? –pregunto él.

He venido a ver al duque de Mellark –contesto ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Todavía se sentía débil y desorientada.

¿Para qué? –pregunto Peeta, sin hacer ningún intento por ayudarla.

Por razones personales –contesto ella, levantando la barbilla y mirando a aquel hombre.

Afortunadamente no recordaba la caída, pero lo que estaba claro era que él la había salvado de romperse algunos huesos. No quería siquiera imaginarse si hubiese caído al otro lado de la pared, por el precipicio de la montaña…

Gracias por tomarme en brazos –murmuró con voz ronca- Entiendo que esto es un jardín privado, pero yo he venido para ver al duque y…

Al duque no le gusta que le moleste gente que no ha sido invitada –informó altaneramente el hombre.

Aquello irritó a Katniss, que recordó su propósito de ver al duque, fuese cómo fuese.

Yo no vengo de improviso, tengo… una cita –mintió humedeciéndose los labios.

El hombre no respondió, pero su lenguaje corporal dejó clara incredulidad.

Sí. He llegado pronto y antes que quedarme esperando en el coche, decidí explorar el terreno. Lo siento –dijo, mirándolo con sus ojos grises y esbozando una tímida sonrisa- Quizá el duque ya esté preparado para verme. ¿Podría llevarme ante él?

Edward mantuvo silencio durante tanto tiempo, que ella sintió cómo la tensión se apoderaba del ambiente y cuando por fin habló, se sobresaltó.

¿Está segura de que quiere entrar al Palacio del León, señorita Everdeen?

Desde luego –contestó- Le seguiré, ¿le parece?

Está bien –dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a entrar al castillo.

Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguirlo. Cuando por fin entraron, le faltaba el aliento. Siguió a su guía por unas escaleras de piedra hasta una gran habitación que supuso debía ser el despacho del duque.

Ante su consternación, el hombre la siguió dentro de la habitación y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando éste cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Ignorándola, Peeta sacó su teléfono móvil y murmuró algunas palabras al aparato.

¿Vendrá el duque? –pregunto ella, mirando su reloj abiertamente.

Le prometo que no tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo, señorita Everdeen –contestó el suavemente.

Pero Katniss se dio cuenta del sarcasmo que desprendía la voz de él y su aprensión aumentó. Observó como el hombre se quitaba el abrigo y le maravillo su formidable físico.

La policía llegara muy pronto –dijo el al quitarse su sombrero, sonriendo.

¿La policía? –dijo ella muy impresionada.

Aquel hosco extraño era más que guapo… le había dejado sin palabras. Su cara era perfecta. Tenía la piel blanca, el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo, y unas facciones duras, complementadas por sus curiosos ojos color azul que emitían destellos de fuego.

Katniss sintió como si el la estuviese desnudando con la mirada. Se ruborizó y sintió, horrorizada, como un cosquilleo le recorría los pechos.

Usted no es el jardinero ¿Verdad? –Espetó ella, desesperada por ocultar su vergüenza ante la reacción de su cuerpo- Supuse que usted era miembro del personal del castillo. ¿No me irá a decir ahora que el duque de Mellark _es_ usted? –añadió.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era cierto y que por eso él tenía aquel aire de superioridad. Humillada, deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Y usted señorita Everdeen, aparte de ladrona, es también mentirosa –Peeta hizo una pausa- Debe ser cosa de familia –murmuró.

En ese momento Katniss se dio cuenta de que él sabía quién era ella. A él no le sería fácil olvidarse de su apellido. Respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar su visita. Pero se había quedado en blanco y no podía dejar de mirar al duque, que era el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto.

Reconozco que dije una pequeña mentira, pero no soy una ladrona –dijo entre dientes, ruborizándole al recordar la historia que se había inventado sobre la cita que tenía con él.

¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién te dio permiso para robar de mi jardín? –dijo el acercándose a ella.

Katniss se quedó muy quieta mientras él le acariciaba con un dedo la mandíbula, bajando a continuación hacia su escote. Se quedó sin aliento y se sintió mareada debido a la falta de oxígeno. Se quedó mirándolo y dio un grito ahogado cuando repentinamente el agarró la flor que ella se había colocado en el ojal de su camisa.

Solo es una rosa –susurró.

¿Y qué significa una robar una rosa cuando tu padre ya me ha robado tres millones de libra, verdad? –murmuró el sardónicamente.

¡Oh, Dios! –Gimió Katniss al recordar de nuevo la gravedad del delito que había cometido su padre- Sé que parece mal…

No parece mal, señorita Everdeen, parece horrible –comentó Peeta.

Lo siento –ofreció, consciente de que sonaba muy inapropiado- Sé que mi padre ha obrado erróneamente… pero tenía sus razones –comenzó a decir.

Estoy seguro que así fue. Y se las podrá explicar todas a un juez –dijo el, interrumpido por la llamada de teléfono de su escritorio.

Katniss sabía que aquella llamada telefónica era para informarle de que la policía había llegado, y el pánico se apodero de ella.

Ha sido fascinante conocerla, señorita Everdeen, pero me temo que ya es hora de que se marche –dijo Peeta fríamente.

¡Por favor! Tiene que escucharme. Mi padre…

Se merece todo lo que le va ocurrir –dijo el duque desde la puerta. Su lenguaje corporal dejaba claro que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Él está enfermo. Mentalmente enfermo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Oh, venga ya, seguro que se puede inventar algo mejor. Haymitch Everdeen se aprovechó de su situación y durante los últimos dieciocho meses ha estado transfiriendo dinero a cuentas falsas. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo –dijo Peeta, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta.

No veía otra salida. Por favor… concédame cinco minutos de su tiempo –imploro- Permítame explicarle las razones por las que hizo lo que hizo.

Durante un momento, Katniss pensó que el duque la iba a sacar de allí a rastras., pero entonces llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.

¿Qué ocurre? –exigió saber el en su propio idioma.

No sabía que ella podía entender y que se enteró de que la policía estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

Se dio cuenta de que había fallado, y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**La historia pertenece a la escritora Chantelle shaw de la editorial Harlequín, Adaptación de Aerin Masen Cullen los personajes de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Mientras miraba las lágrimas que recorrían la cara de Katniss, Peeta, pensó que nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cómo las mujeres podían romper a llorar cuando les convenía. Había estado con muchas mujeres y no comprendía por que ver a aquella llorar le hacía sentir como si le clavasen un puñal en el abdomen. Le estaba afectando verla llorar… y no le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse incómodo y la necesidad de abrazarla y de acariciarle su sedoso pelo era completamente ridícula.

Se dijo a si mismo que debía echarla en aquel mismo momento, debía entregarla a la policía y no supo por que dudaba. Desde que había sabido quien era ella, se habían apoderado de él la furia y otro impulso más básico que sin duda era el responsable de que no pudiese quitarle los ojos de encima.

Miró la boca de ella y su cuerpo reacciono al ver lo delicioso que parecía su labio inferior.

A él le gustaban las rubias altas, y elegantes. Katniss Everdeen era bajita, delicada, y pálida.

Nunca sobresaldría del montón, pero tenía algo, como un aire de serenidad.

Le doy dos minutos –dijo él fríamente- Aunque debo advertirle que ya tengo una idea de las causas de los problemas económicos de su padre, y no me parece que excusen que el rompiera la confianza que había puesto en él.

¿Sabe que él es adicto al juego? –Dijo Katniss con urgencia- No puede evitarlo. Es una víctima inevitable de las facilidades que suponen las apuestas telefónicas.

Se me rompe el corazón –dijo Peeta con un frío sarcasmo.

Aquello irrito a Katniss, que se acercó a él.

Mi padre es un buen hombre, una persona honorable –insistió- Hace pocos años realizó unas inversiones poco prudentes, y desafortunadamente, perdió mucho dinero.

No comprendo porque debería sufrir yo por su temeridad –espetó Peeta.

Él estaba desesperado. Mi madre estaba gravemente enferma y él estaba preparado para hacer lo que fuera… _cualquier cosa_…para ayudarla. El juego parecía su única salvación –titubeó- Ganó un par de veces y creyó que su suerte continuaría. Pero en vez de eso comenzó a acumular muchas deudas, deudas que no tenía manera de pagar. Tras la muerte de mi madre, creo que él se sintió muy agobiado. La única cosa que tenía valor era nuestra casa. Sus acreedores amenazaban con quitarle La Veta. Pero estaba desesperado por conservarla… para mí. –Explicó, conteniendo las lágrimas- Haymitch hizo lo que hizo, tomó el dinero, porque quería la casa que sabía que yo amaba.

Katniss se detuvo y se restregó los ojos; no quería llorar, no delante de aquel hombre que parecía que tenía corazón de piedra.

Es una historia muy conmovedora –comentó Peeta en un tono aburrido- Y sin duda habrá algo de verdad en ella. Estoy dispuesto a creer que Haymitch robó por usted. Señorita Everdeen, usted tiene gustos muy caros.

¿Cómo puede usted saber qué es lo que me gusta? –exigió saber Katniss, indignada.

Se ha llevado a cabo una minuciosa investigación de sus vidas. Se todo lo que hay que saber sobre usted… y no es una mujer que salga barata –informo fríamente- La educación privada que recibió en un exclusivo colegio para señoritas, por no mencionar el lujoso piso que ocupó mientras estuvo en la universidad…

Yo pague el alquiler del piso con un dinero que mis abuelos habían dejado para mí –dijo Katniss, que estaba empezando a enfurecerse- Y trabaje muy duro para conseguir mi licenciatura.

¿En historia de la Literatura e Historia? –Dijo él con desdén- Estoy seguro de que le ha resultado muy útil.

En mi profesión, mucho –dijo ella fríamente- Como parece que sabe tantas cosas de mí, estoy segura que habrá descubierto que tengo mi propio negocio de antigüedades.

Sé que le gusta jugar a las tiendas en un pequeño establecimiento en Brighton. Pero The Treasure Trove no es un negocio muy prosperó. ¿Verdad?

Katniss frunció el ceño.

Oh, vamos –se burló él- Apenas gana la suficiente como para pagar sus gastos.

Es cierto que mis ganancias no han sido tan buenas como esperaba, pero lleva tiempo ganar cierta reputación en el mundo de las antigüedades.-farfullo Katniss.

Antes de haber abierto su tienda, le había encantado su trabajo como catalogadora en una casa de subastas londinense, pero su vida se había detenido cuando hubo roto su compromiso con Gale Hawthorne. Con el corazón destrozado ante el engaño de éste, había regresado a Brighton y con el apoyo de su padre había abierto The Treasure Trove. Pero durante el primer año de actividad el negocio había marchado despacio. Tras pagar las facturas, le quedaba poco dinero para sus gastos.

Yo debería compartir la culpa por todo este terrible embrollo –dijo con la voz ronca- Tengo que aceptar el hecho de que mi padre robó de su banco, no solo para pagar los gastos médicos de mi madre, sino que quería continuar ofreciéndome el estilo de vida que yo había estado acostumbrada. No sabe lo mal que eso me hace sentir.

Y supongo que estaría enfadada ante el hecho de que su estilo de vida va a tener que cambiar -dijo Peeta burlonamente-. Haber perdido su principal fuente de ingresos debe ser muy inconveniente, pero me temo que mi banco, con la ayuda de la mano tan larga que tiene su padre, no está dispuesto a seguir corriendo con sus gastos.

¿Está sugiriendo que yo sabía lo que mi padre estaba haciendo?

¿Espera que crea que no lo sabía? No soy tan tonto señorita Everdeen. Está bastante claro que tiene mucha influencia sobre su padre –dijo Peeta-. Durante toda su vida usted se ha sentado y ha permitido que él la mimara y, ahora que su mundo se está viniendo abajo, le está entrando el pánico.

El duque continuó hablando, mirándola con frialdad.

-¿Qué esperaba conseguir viniendo aquí? –Exigió saber-. ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a ser capaz de convencerme de que hiciera la vista gorda ante una malversación de fondos de tal magnitud? Quizás sus lágrimas funcionen con su padre, pero no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí –añadió con severidad. Entonces miró su reloj que había en la pared-. Sus dos minutos han concluido.

-Vine a ofrecerme a pagar el dinero que mi padre tomó de su banco. Ya he fijado un precio de venta de La Veta y de mi tienda, que junto con las acciones que me dejó mi madre pueden hacer que consiga dos millones de libras.

-¿Y qué pasa con el otro millón? –preguntó Peeta fríamente.

-Hablo español. Pensé que quizás pudiera trabajar para el banco hasta que la deuda quedara pagada… Sin que me diera un sueldo, desde luego.

-¡Dios! ¿Cree que le permitiría acercarse a mi banco? Ya hemos tenido suficiente con un Everdeen metiendo sus manos en la caja. ¿Y cómo iría usted a vivir sin ganar un salario? Se tardaría años en devolver un millón de libras, incluso descontando los intereses. La idea es ridícula. Usted no tiene nada que ofrecer que yo encuentre del mínimo interés.

A pesar de todo, a pesar del hecho de que aquel hombre era el demonio encarnado, Katniss no pudo evitar que un temblor le recorriera el cuerpo. Se preguntó qué le ocurría y cómo podía permitir que él tuviera aquel efecto sobre ella.

Él era extremadamente sexy, y ella sintió el salvaje deseo de desabrocharle la camisa y quitársela para así poder acariciarle el pecho. Pero, cercana a la histeria, pensó que no era un buen momento para que su sensualidad aflorara; tenía que concentrarse en salvar a su padre de una sentencia judicial.

-Si mandan a mi padre a la cárcel, quedará destruido –susurró-. La muerte de mi madre le dejó abatido, y no creo que pueda soportar muchos más golpes emocionales. Tengo miedo de que se suicide, y le suplico que muestre indulgencia –imploró, mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar las lágrimas-, Si accede a retirar los cargos contra él, haré lo que pida.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Tengo que entender que está ofreciéndome los servicios del oficio más antiguo del mundo? ¿Cuántas noches de pasión cree que me compensará por un millón de libras? –dijo mirándola despacio de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡No quise decir…_eso_! –Espetó Katniss con vehemencia-. Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo… -dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que poco más que su cuerpo era lo que ella le pedía ofrecer a un duque multimillonario.

Pero se preguntó cómo se había atrevido él a pensar que ella había ido allí a ofrecer sexo. La sola idea era desagradable, y ni por un momento iba a admitir que le tentara. Cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó a ella y pudo oler su fragancia, fresca y exótica, ante lo que la excitación se apoderó de ella.

-¿Quizás compartir mi cama no le parezca algo tan horrible, ¿verdad? –Sugirió Peeta con el brillo reflejado en sus ojos azules-. De hecho, por la invitación que reflejan sus increíblemente expresivos ojos, debería ser usted la que me pagara para complacerla.

-No lo creo –dijo ella entre dientes, muy avergonzada. Entonces se echó para atrás.

Pero él la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No estoy ciego, señorita Everdeen. Puedo ver la manera en la que sus ojos se oscurecen cuando me miran y cómo le tiembla la boca, de una manera muy tentadora… suplicando ser besada –murmuró él, utilizando un tono muy delicado-. Ambos nos hemos percatado de la química que hay entre nosotros y, admitámoslo, hay peores maneras de ganarse la vida.

Katniss se preguntó si él hablaba en serio al sugerir que ella se convirtiera en su amante durante las noches necesarias hasta que la deuda de su padre estuviese pagada. Y si así era, se preguntó si él esperaría cierto nivel de pericia bajo las sábanas, ya que, con su limitada experiencia, pagarle le podía llevar el resto de su vida. Pero lo que le enfadó fue darse cuenta de que estaba considerando aquello.

-Me temo que convertirme en su mujerzuela no es una opción que yo fuese a considerar –espetó-. Antes preferiría morir.

-Entonces ambos estamos de suerte ante el hecho de que no me gusta sacrificar vírgenes –se mofo él.

Katniss se ruborizó y se preguntó cómo lo sabía… si ella lo llevaba tatuado en la frente.

-Nunca he pedido favores sexuales y no voy a comenzar ahora –informó él arrogantemente, poniéndole la mano a ella sobre el hombro y acercándola a la puerta-. Ya me ha hecho perder bastante tiempo. Le sugiero que se marche a casa y que contrate los servicios de un buen abogado. Haymitch lo va a necesitar.

El sentido común le advirtió a Katniss de que guardar silencio era una opción más digna, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan enfadada como en aquel momento.

-Es usted muy cruel. Sé que mi padre ha actuado mal y, créame, también lo sabe él. Si pudiera verlo, se daría cuenta de que está destruido por la culpabilidad que siente. Pero tomó el dinero por amor y porque no veía otra manera de arreglar las cosas –le tembló la voz de la emoción al recordar las últimas semanas de vida de su madre.

Pero la expresión de aburrimiento de Peeta reflejaba su falta de interés en todo aquello.

-Usted no tiene idea de lo que es la vida real, ¿verdad? Nació entre riquezas y se sienta aquí, en su castillo, tratando a todo el mundo con prepotencia. ¿Sabe una cosa? Siento pena por usted –dijo ella amargadamente-. No creo que nunca haya experimentado el amor ni que nadie lo haya amado.

-Quizás tenga razón –dijo Peeta frunciendo el ceño. Abrió la puerta y la sacó al pasillo-. Pero, permítame que le diga una cosa: tener aventuras amorosas es lo que me gusta. Adiós señorita Everdeen.

-¡Espere! –exclamó Katniss, introduciendo el pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrase-. ¿Quiere que le suplique? ¿Es eso? –Preguntó, desesperada-. Porque haré lo que sea para salvar a mi padre.

Mientras hablaba se puso de rodillas, dejando a un lado su orgullo.

-No voy a permitir que mi padre vaya a la cárcel. Debe de haber algo en lo que yo le sea útil a usted… cocinaré, limpiaré… fregaré sus suelos. No le temo al trabajo duro y haré lo que sea… siempre y cuando sea moral- dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo.

Peeta la miró y pensó que el aire de inocencia de aquella mujer era muy intrigante, ya que él sabía, debido a la investigación que había realizado, que ella había estado comprometida con un agente de seguros londinense llamado Gale Hawthorne. Se preguntó por qué no se libraba de ella en vez de estar fantaseando con acariciar con sus labios los de ella, que parecían muy suaves y carnosos.

-¿por qué ha venido a verme a mí? –Preguntó con dureza-, ¿Por qué no le ha ofrecido sus… -se detuvo y resueltamente, le miró los pechos- servicios a otro hombre rico?

-No conozco a ninguno –contestó Katniss claramente- Y, como La Veta está a punto de venderse, no tengo nada que ofrecer como garantía para un préstamo bancario. No me quedan más opciones. Señor Mellark, hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero devolver el dinero que tomó mi padre… cada penique –añadió al ver que él no parecía impresionado-. Todavía no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera pagaré la deuda de mi padre. Todo lo que le estoy pidiendo es que me dé tiempo y que acceda a no llevar el caso a los tribunales.

Por alguna razón, el ver a Katniss de rodillas hizo que Peeta se impacientara y se apartó de ella. El sentido común le decía que ella era una mujerzuela egoísta que había coaccionado a su padre para que abusara de su posición en el banco para así mantener su extravagante estilo de vida. Pero era una mujer encantadora. Apenas podía pensar con claridad cuando ella lo miraba con aquellos enormes y preciosos ojos grises. Y tenía valor… debía de querer mucho a su padre para haber ido hasta allí a suplicarle. Ella no se merecía ni su respeto ni su compasión pero, ante su enfado, sentía ambas cosas por ella.

Se le había ocurrido algo que no podía ignorar. No necesitaba ni una cocinera ni una mujer de la limpieza, pero supo de una manera en la que ella podía serle de utilidad… y era moral.

-Levántese, señorita Everdeen –dijo con frialdad-. Ha dicho que está preparada para trabajar para mí si yo retiro los cargos contra su padre, ¿no es así?

-Sí –dijo Katniss, esperanzada-. Ya se lo he dicho haré lo que sea –aseguró ella con entusiasmo.

-En ese caso, supongo que no pondrá ninguna objeción a ser mi esposa, ¿no?

-Está bromeando, ¿no es así? –dijo ella entre dientes.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Me encuentro en la nada envidiable situación de tener que encontrar una esposa antes de mi próximo cumpleaños…. Y permanecer casado con ella durante un año.

-¿cuándo es su cumpleaños? –pregunto Katniss, murmurando.

-Dentro de dos meses.

-Entonces sí que es urgente.

Katniss pensó que todo aquello parecía muy surrealista. Peeta la estaba mirando, y ella no pudo ignorar la tensión sexual que había entre ambos…

-Siéntese, señorita Everdeen… aunque ahora que estamos comprometidos en matrimonio será mejor que te llame Katniss.

-Todavía no he dicho que sí –espetó ella, indignada ante el autoritarismo de él.

-¿No habías dicho que no te queda otra alternativa?

-Así es, pero parece que tú te encuentras en la misma situación –dijo Katniss, sentándose en una silla y llamándole a su vez de tú.

Le complació saber que quizás él la necesitara tanto como lo necesitaba ella a él, lo que la colocaba en una situación poderosa para negociar.

-¿Por qué tienes que casarte? –exigió saber.

Por un momento pensó que él no iba a contestar, y pudo ver su enfado reflejado en sus ojos.

-Según las cláusulas establecidas en el testamento de mi abuelo, debo elegir una esposa o perderé el control del Banco de Mellark ante mi primo –dijo con cierta amargura.

-Parece que el banco es muy importante para ti.

-Es mío por derecho de nacimiento y es lo _único_ que me importa –le corrigió Peeta.

-Ya veo –dijo Katniss- por lo que he oído, no te faltan mujeres. ¿Por qué no le pides a una de ellas que se case contigo?

-Porque cuando llegara el momento de deshacerme de ellas tendría que pagar muchísimo dinero. El matrimonio será un negocio, nada más, pero menciónale la palabra "boda" a cualquier mujer y parece que la enlazan con la ridícula idea de amor.

-¿Tienes miedo de que, si eliges a una de tus novias, se enamore de ti? –Dijo Katniss- Tu arrogancia me deja sin palabras. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial?

-Una fortuna multimillonaria –contesto Peeta con sequedad- Aprendí rápidamente que, en lo que a las mujeres concierne, el dinero es lo que les excita más… eso y el poder. Después de todo es la razón por la que estás aquí, Katniss. Quieres que retire los cargos contra un vulgar ladrón. Un hombre que pagó la confianza que yo había depositado en el traicionándome y abusando de la posición que le había otorgado.

-No fue así –insistió ella, ruborizada- Ya te lo he dicho; mi padre se encontraba en una situación desesperada y no tenía otra opción.

Peeta se acercó a ella, que inmediatamente se sintió agobiada por el magnetismo de él.

-Todos tenemos alternativas, Katniss. Tú puedes elegir darme un año de tu vida y a cambio yo te aseguro que tu padre se verá a salvo de un proceso judicial.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo –dijo ella, embelesada por los preciosos ojos azules de él- El matrimonio es algo… sacrosanto. Trata de dos personas que se ponen de pie debajo de Dios y se prometen amarse el uno al otro durante el resto de sus vidas. Lo que tu estas sugiriendo es… inmoral.

-¿Y robar tres millones de libras no lo es? Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema de la moralidad apartado de todo esto, Katniss –murmuro Peeta sardónicamente- Tú quieres asegurarte de que a tu padre no lo sentencien, y yo puedo ayudarte. ¿No es mejor convertirte en la duquesa de Mellark que fregar mis suelos? –gruño impaciente.

-No me gusta la idea de mentir –dijo ella entre dientes, preguntándose qué otra opción tenía en realidad. Si no se casaba con él, sin duda su padre iría a prisión.

Tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien –dijo repentinamente- Me casaré contigo. Accederé a tu_ negocio_ y me convertiré en tu esposa durante un año, pero a cambio quiero que todas las deudas de mi padre se cancelen, con dinero de tus fondos personales –continuó en un tono frío que esperó camuflara el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.- Y quiero que me asegures por escrito que retirarás cualquier acción legal contra él… Cuando hayas hecho todo eso, me casaré contigo.

Peeta puso ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de Katniss, enjaulándola en ella.

-Tienes mucha autoestima. Quizá demasiada –dijo entre dientes- Parece que te olvidas de que yo soy el que manejo los hilos en esto. ¿Qué harías si te pongo en evidencia y te hecho de aquí sin un penique?

-No harías eso –dijo ella con calmada voz que ocultaba su nerviosismo- Tú me necesitas tanto como te necesito yo a ti. Porque te garantizo que desde el primer día de nuestro matrimonio estaré contando las horas hasta que nos divorciemos con tantas ganas como tú. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me enamore de ti –añadió, levantando la barbilla.

Podía sentir el poder y la necesidad de él de someterla a su voluntad, pero ella se negaba a que la intimidara.

La tensión que había entre ambos era tal que parecía que la situación iba a explotar. Durante un loco momento, ella se preguntó qué haría el si lo abrazara y lo besara.

Un calor sensual se apoderó de ella y al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que el también sentía aquel deseo. Contuvo el aliento al observar como el bajaba su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos al sentir como, en vez de besarla, la tomó del pelo para que levantara la cabeza.

Peeta sonrió al darse cuenta de la decepción de ella.

-No eres la frágil flor que al principio pensé que eras ¿Verdad, Katniss? Tu delicada belleza oculta una astuta mente que casi se equipara con la mía.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, Peeta la besó, exigiendo que ella le respondiera, como si fuese su derecho divino.

-Tenemos un acuerdo, señorita Everdeen. Nos casaremos en cuanto sea posible. Me da la impresión de que va a ser un año interesante –añadió burlonamente.

El miedo se apoderó de Katniss, pero se levantó y lo miró con frialdad.

-Pues a mí me parece que va a ser el peor año de mi vida.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás alguna compensación al ser la esposa de un multimillonario –contestó él- Piensa en todas las compras que podrás realizar.

Entonces se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó el teléfono para dar una serie de órdenes, sin dejar que Katniss le dijera que preferiría morirse antes de gastarse un céntimo de su dinero.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la cortante voz de él la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

La arrogancia de él provocó que ella se enfureciera, pero no quería poner en peligro la libertad de su padre, sonrío vacilante.

-A montarme en mi coche y a marcharme a Granada. ¿Quieres que espere allí durante un par de días o debo volver a Inglaterra y esperar a tener noticias tuyas?

-Nada de eso –contestó el con serenidad- Me marcho a Madrid en unos minutos y tú vienes conmigo.

**Continuará...**

**¡Felices fiestas! Y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**Dudas, comentarios, quejas en un review!**


End file.
